The Bitter and the Sweet
by Azeali
Summary: Remy left for guild business, when he comes back he realises it was just in time. Taking her away from the xmen, New York. “It means something to me! Remy ain’ letting y’ go now, y’ his.” ROMY! Remys not horrid, obsessive perhaps, but hes nice! I promise!
1. Chapter 1

_Imagine there is no heaven. _

_No hell below us _

_Above us only Sky._

_Perfect Circle – Imagine _

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

A 21-year-old Anna Darkholme most commonly known as Rogue shifted slightly as she awoke from her forced slumber.

Her eyes hazy and unfocused she was unable to recognize her surroundings. Blinking as if it would bring back her sight, but to her dismay it only made it worse, the headache that was currently tugging at her temple that is.

The last thing she remembered she was being pulled into a alleyway and a cloth been held to her face thus knocking her out. Her last thought, _why does this always have to happen to me?_

Her head finally cleared and her vision seemed like it was half way ready to return to her, in her confused state she had seized to notice the ties around her legs and feet, loose, but secure.

Trying not to panic she looked around at her prison, then it was she realized where she was, on a bed, obviously in an apartment or hotel of some sort. Flash, as it was she could not see any windows. The small place was dark, and taking a double take around the room she realized whoever had brought her here was no where to be seen.

Shifting she tried to free herself of the bonds, wriggling around with no success, until she heard a chuckle from behind her. Pausing her breath caught in her lungs, a male chuckle.

Closing her eyes to clear them one final time before looking at her kidnapper.

And that's when she saw them, the eyes, the most original in the world, oh yes she easily recognized them.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Y' woken Remy sees Chere."

"You! Let meh go!" she cried out once again thrashing to get free.

"Chere, calm down, y' will hurt y'self!" He tried to calm her down.

"Why have yah got meh here?" She tried, she hadn't seen him in months and then he's back and taking her from her home, her safety.

"Remy said e' woul' be back f' y' Chere." He smiled caringly.

"Swamp Rat, what happened was ah once off, let me go."

"Non Chere y' Remys, y' always av' been." He said softly walking over to her caressing her pale smooth cheek with his hardened hands.

"Ah'm not yah'res and ah nevah will be!" she tried to get away from his intimate and luring touch.

Ignoring her last statement he sat on the bed beside her, arm around her shoulders in a loving way.

"Besides, Remy tinks he got dere just in time." He pulled her to look at him.

She looked away from the eyes that always were able to capture her, her soul, and her heart.

"Why were y' gonna do dat Chere?" He asked moving his hand across her flat stomach teasing her feelings.

"Do whah?" She asked half scared half sad.

"Y' know what Rogue." He commented coolly.

Once again she averted her eyes to the bedspread.

"It wasn' meant tah happen, it was a once off lahke ah said, ah could touch yah, we got carried away. It doesn't mean anything." She tried to say with as much confidence as she could, but the tremors in her voice showed other emotion.

Scared.

Remy looked at her angry.

"It means something! It means, y' me and de lil one y' were gonna exterminate, Remy ain' letting y' go now, y' his." He growled before noticing her shaking.

"Now Chere, its okay, calm down,." He tried rubbing her back softly as he saw tears lighting up her beautiful green eyes, to him, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, in both her body and soul.

And now, she was his.

He sat with her in his arms until sleep took over her silently kissing her on her ruby red lips before joining her.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Review! Other chapters will be longer, but I just had to set the scene.


	2. Crazy Cos' of you

Waking up she found she was untied and from what she could see alone, choosing this chance to get up and look around her prison. Walking out of the bedroom door she observed. It was large for a hotel room; behind the couches she noticed a lift instead of a door.

'Ah that's whay.' She thought looking up at the words above it "Penthouse" Obviously an apartment, not a hotel.

Finally she realized she could be able to escape through that same lift. Choosing to inspect the place for any other life forms, namely Remy.

Creeping around the corners checking every room. She noticed the kitchen was of a rather large size also. The bathroom occupied by the necessaries and also a rather large bath, a spa from what she could see. Normally, in a normal situation she would have been overly comfortable here. But this was not normal. Yet again he had managed to steal her off and drag her with him. Different circumstances, yes, but still, the context was the same.

She remembered back to when she had last seen him, 3 months ago, he had taken shelter at the X-men residence, she had definitely not enjoyed his presence, or so she had told herself. But after a few months she accepted friendship, or near enough. Until that one day, he had to go back to New Orleans the next week, her feelings had definitely grown, and she did not do a great deal to hide it. In a fit of rage she had ran, and he had grabbed her, her bare wrist. The only one who could touch her, after that a lot happened, pronouncing his love for her, which in return scared Rogue enough that she avoided him to her best ability.

She was hastily shocked back to reality when she noticed her wrist which had been shaking had knocked the contents off the counter. Freezing she noticed something she hadn't before, he had managed to collect her brand soaps, and shampoos. One side of her knew that this was not too unordinary, since he did use her bathroom… that night. The other desperate to get out. Making her way back to where she saw the lift.

Looking for a button but noticing there was none, instead a keypad.

'Damn!' She ran her hands through her strangely colored hair. Walking back into her room she glanced at her appearance in the mirror, she was a mess. Make-up ruined, clothes scrunched. Sighing she collapsed on the bed. Trapped.

'Where tha hell is he anywah.'

And after awhile, she found herself doing what she seemed to be doing a lot of lately, sleeping.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy wandered in smiling, paper bags in his overloaded arms.

"Remy be back Chere!" He called placing the food items on the bench before walking into her room.

Smiling at the sight of his belle sleeping. Sighing he ran his fingers through her hair slowly waking him up. She smiled slightly before realizing the situation and shooting up.

Remy smiled at this, she still had a thing for him, he could tell by the way her eyes glanced over him when she was sure he wasn't looking.

Disappearing back into the lounge and picking up the single plastic bag.

"Here Chere, its only a lil' wanted to take y' properly later when y' okay." He smiled.

Rogue cautiously peered into the bag, resisting the urge to smile. Pulling out the items before blushing at the bottom, obviously undergarments came with the deal.

Remy noticed her blush and was about to say something when he saw her mouth shoot open in surprise.

Reciept in hand.

"Gambit where tha hell are weh?" She demanded looking over the French writing.

"Shhh petite. Don worry about dat. Go an' have a shower an' try y' new clothes" He smiled reassuringly.

Her heart stopped at his gorgeous smile and features before she hastily looked down, away from entrapment,

"Ahkay." She went along with it eager to leave.

Grabbing her wrist she gasped as memories came back. Feelings that day, that night that she had worked so hard to suppress.

His face showed hardly any emotion, but his dark eyes showed more emotion she had ever seen any show. Bending down to her level kissing her lightly on her lips.

"Merci Chere."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue spent as long as she was able to in the shower, it felt weird being so far away from her home, she wondered how her students were coping, her brother, and of course Kitty.

Drying her hair with the towel she tugged on the dark jeans and long black top feeling weird about the rest of the items but shoved the thought to the back of her head. Wiping the fog off the mirror she observed herself. Plain. Normal. Her face was pale, but many shades darker without the makeup. Her eyes unguarded. Slowly she made her way out and around the corner.

Holding back laughter as she saw Remy in the kitchen shaking a bottle determined to get what looked like golden syrup out.

Biting her lip she decided to make the best of the situation. Hiding her vulnerability and fear the best she could she decided to rekindle their friendship, until she could get the hell out of here or so she told herself.

"Ah… Remy… Sugah you need to take the tab off." She commented taking the bottle out of his hands, removing the lid and taking off the cover underneath.

Remys heart raced at the little gesture and Rogue felt the blush threaten her cheeks.

"T'ank y' Chere." He replied, eyes lingering on hers before turning around and pouring the liquid on with ease.

Rogue finally got to see what he was doing.

Pancakes.

'How sweet' her mind gushed before she could realize it. God. Here he was holding her hostage, her family without a clue on where she was. And the feelings she had tried so hard to suppress were once again coming to show.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue was frustrated, there was not one god damn clock anywhere.

Finally she gave up.

"GAMBIT!" She hollered.

"Ah there y' are Chere." He smiled.

"First off, yah take meh away from home, then yah lock meh here and then don' tell me where ah am, an' ah have given up on all that… for now… But a gal needs to know the time! Ah'm dying here! Theres nothing to do but sleep and watch tv!" She complained.

Remy chuckled at this pulling her down on the couch wrapping his arms around her, close to her chest.

Rogue struggled and was deciding whether or not to bite his arm before he started to talk once again.

"Well, Remy woul' love t' stay 'ere wid y' like dis. But he is also wantin' t' take y' shopping, seriously, Remy loves dressing 'is Chere up but Chere needs to pick her own style." He smiled, showing her he gave her however little, freedom. "However, Remy don' wanna loose y' so please, Remy askin' y' now don' run off, its dangerous."

Rogue stared up at him. Shocked by the many emotions in his eyes, all at once, fear, worry, care… something more. Sighing she nodded, she needed to get out, and if she wanted to get free, she had to play along… for now.

Remy grinned and reached for the keypad, blocking her view with his large torso, slowly she walked over to the now opened lift and followed the smiling Cajun in. Remy blocked the lift with one hand as he scrounged around in his coat pocket.

"Remy needs y' t' wear dis." He tried cautiously moving towards her neck, a silver necklace dangling off his hands, the initial 'T' on the red pendant.

Frowning in curiosity she allowed him to place the item around her before she felt the lift move towards the ground.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

Yeah okay, we all know what's up with the necklace so no sayin' Chers' Review and make me smile )


	3. Lost in Life

Moving out towards the street she was shocked to see the dark navy sky, she had no idea what time it had been but obvious to her now, it was night.

What kinda place had their shops open at this time of night?

Seeing the Cajun lingo on the signs she realized.

'New Orleans, That kind of town' She thought

She then noticed her own Cajuns arm was around her waist, although she hated to admit it even to herself the warm feel of his arm around her torso sent shocks through her body. Looking up, hoping she was being discrete. Muffling her laughter as she noticed the glare on his features at any guys who so much took a glance at her, his arm stayed in its over protective position around her waist.

He noticed her looking at him turning to face her; she quickly hid whatever emotion had previously been showing itself on her face and turned away.

"So, Cher? Where to first?" He smiled warmly sure not to move his arm.

She shrugged and Remy rolled his eyes dragging her into one of the malls to the left of the street, the street was overcrowded and Rogue tried her best to stay clear of other people, she had began to get the tinniest bit of control before she had been kidnapped but all these people, the chatter and the noise made it way to hard to concentrate. Sighing in relief as she got into the less crowded building.

"Here." She stated turning into a shop Remy obediently following.

Rogue was annoyed. Everything she picked up he said no to. Growling she glared before leaning against the table.

"If yah not gonna let meh pick why'd yah bring meh?" She questioned him, intimidating, which did not work, as she would have liked because of his towering height.

Remy chuckled at this before turning down yet another aisle of clothes before heading out the door, Rogue rolled her eyes before following, maybe he was taking her back. Her thought was incorrect, she realized this as he dragged her into another smaller store, Rogue chocked on her breath as she saw the top he had recently brought on the dummy in the window, $120 she swallowed before looking up finding the Cajun had actually left her side and was sorting through the collections.

Frowning she made her way over to him, realizing he was much faster then her and would easily catch up if she tried to escape. When she reached Remy she realized that he had never intended to let her shop in the other place. And by the look of the now growing pile in his arms he had decided she wouldn't pick at all.

He thoughts were interrupted when she noticed his eyes rake her body.

"Your getting a lil' thin Chere." He frowned picking up the smaller size of a dark red top.

"Gee thanks Swamp Rat." She growled before turning away, it was true she had been eating less and less since he had gone, once there, then not, it got to her. She shuddered at embarrassment she felt, she had still yet to tell him the rest of the story. Instead of showing it she turned around pretending to glance the shelves.

Remy chuckled once again before dragging the clothes to the counter.

"Ah thought ah had to try em on fah yah." She teased.

"Oh non, Remy wants a private show at home he winked.

Rogue hid her blush as they headed out of that shop. Remy claimed her waist again and smirked pulling her into a lingerie shop.

Rogues blush showed as she headed to the right of the shop, the Cajun followed. She moved back over to the left and the Cajun didn't follow her. Instead he picked up random adult items smirking as he held it up in the air level to her body. She ignored this for the time being that was until.

"Chere! Look at dis!" He smirked holding up what looked like body paint.

Rogue in her embarrassed state moved over taking the offending item out of his hands.

"Out!" She growled. Shoving him. "Ah'll buy this mahself too." She stated.

"Non y' won" He smirked refusing to move.

"Seriously, Remy ah cannot shop with yah in here!" She complained.

Remy sighed before moving over to the door.

"Fine but Remy still payin." He claimed watching her move around picking up stuff adding them to the collection.

Slowly he moved over to the right to lean against the chair by the entrance. Turning around after he felt a presence behind him.

A woman around the age of twenty stood in front of him, blonde hair, and brown hazel eyes.

He smiled politely backing up to get his space back.

The woman smiled seductively, drink could be smelt on her breath.

"Hello Cher." She purred placing her arms around his shoulders.

Remy tried to move back once again and he felt his leg collide with the back of the wall.

He didn't want to push a femme. But this was getting to him, trapped.

She then leapt crushing her lips to his, man this woman had strength Remy finally pulled hard away, the woman tripping over her stilettos.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue wandered around the shop, still not choosing anything special.

From the corner of her eye she saw a woman join Remy, Remy smiled at her and then before Rogue knew the two of them were kissing. Remy hard against the wall. Jealousy coursed through her, course it was always going to be this way. Placing all the items down she slipped past the shop attendant and out the back way.

Running down alleys before loosing all the breath she had in her.

Collapsing in a single alley she realized she had left her wallet on the counter. Where was she going to go? What was she going to do?

Suddenly she felt she was not alone. Panicking she stood up and instantly felt her throat pressed against the stone.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy ran into the shop he knew Rogue to be in. Terrified when he noticed she was nowhere to be seen, she hadn't left. She couldn't have. After a few minutes of thought he realized the back door slightly ajar, ignoring the shop attendants calls he ran out the same door.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue tensed as she tried to place her hand on her attackers bare skin, he was covered all apart from his face, which was shadowed by the dark.

"Pretty lil' one y' are, Julian be very happy when e' sees y" The gruff voice exclaimed. His hand traveling her back.

Rogue swallowed the saliva in her mouth before maneuvering her leg to knee the guy in the groin. The guy yelled in pain throwing her off, her head and body collided harshly with the cold brick.

Her sight lessened, this was it. She fought for consciences as long as she could.

She heard the man and another man arguing, fighting. Making her look up she saw a new guy, lurking on the other side, his eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Y' need t' get out of here." He warned her attacker.

The one who attacked her, already in pain chose to flee.

What was hopefully her savior inched into the light to examine her, bending down examining the gash on her head.

His face tan, hair dark, eyes a light mix of gray and blue.

She then heard another voice of panic, swearing in French as she realized whom it was, he hastily picked her up.

"She needs t' go t' de main house Remy, Tante know what t' do." She heard the guy she didn't know claim.

The last thing she heard before pain erupted throughout her body and the darkness took her over.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

DON'T READ FROM HERE IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT MISSCARRIAGES AND TALK OF IT ETC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy stood over the bed Rogue was currently occupying, yearning for the answers to his questions.

Thankfully, his auntie had nurse degrees; a doctor was coming to discuss the results tomorrow. After all, Tante had been the one to patch them up after their childhood missions. Couldn't have the authorities involved.

He sighed and lay down beside her. Playfully twirling her hair. He had a private word to his Tante about Rogue being pregnant, Tante had tried to hide her worry, but Remy had forced the honesty out of her.

"I don't know Remy." Was all she had said.

All it was up to was the doctors.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy's heart froze.

"I'm sorry Mr Lebeau but shes not pregnant, anymore." He continued leaving Remy to his peace for the meanwhile. "However, not from the injuries." He finished explaining more to Remy. Remys heart was still.

"But Rogue, she be okay?" He questioned looking at his love.

"Yes, she will be okay." He smiled sympathetically and reassuringly at the same time.

Remy nodded, the doctor left and he got up onto the bed holding her tightly, her body twitched and he smiled. She was the most important thing in his life, and if he still had her, he still had everything. But his eyes pricked with tears before he felt another presence.

"Bonjour Henri." He smiled at his brother. "Remy been wantin' t' thank y' for last night."

"No Probem Rems" He smiled before heading over to where Remy and Rogue lay.

"Shes very belle." He smirked. "Nice catch." He winked.

"Back off, she be mine." He teased. "Besides Mercy not be happy t' hear y' say dat."

"Mercy de only one f' me." He grinned walking back out the door.

Remy smirked and looked back at his Chere.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Now, I had to do that, I am sorry but I just don't wanna build the relationship with a kid in the way already. Sooo hence you may ask why I made her pregs in the first place? Well… To get Remy to grab her with a plot, although he would have eventually anway.

Sorry but no complaining. Just don't read from now if you don't like. I warned you.

And if you are going to flame, at least have the god damn decency to actually use your account instead of hiding behind anonymous.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I chose to update many stories at a time, all have been written after 9pm at night on Monday so play nice!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy sat with the still unconscious Rogue, Tante had assured him that she would wake up but he was worried, no signs had been showed of her waking.

He heard the door creak as Tante came in.

"I got news from the doctor, I don't know if this will make a difference to you, but the miscarriage, wasn't caused by the… incident it was natural, and the bebe showed signs of… injury before hand, due to nature." She sobbed the last bit at the pain radiating off Remy.

Remy swallowed and nodded before caressing Rogues limp hand.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_Rogue smiled off at Remy. _

"_Remy is the most happy guy in the world!" He shouted. _

_Rogue smiled back at him embracing him in a hug before turning around sitting on the swing as Remy automatically started pushing her. _

"_So is Rogue." She laughed before throwing her hands in the air. _

_Rogue heards murmurs breaking through her head, her psyches no doubt. _

_**Rogue wake up.**_

"_What Remy?" _

"_Chere, I said Remys the most happy guy on the earth." _

_Rogue smiled content, _

_I wish this would never end._

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remys face showed the strain of all the traumurs of the past few days, his face lay unshaved, the stuble roughly spread into patches across his face. Lines of worry crossed his face.

She was supposed to be awake at least two days ago, but it wasn't happening, Rogue was strong, if she couldn't pull through now what was to say she ever would.

'no' his mind uttered.

She would. It would just take time for her to recover. That was it.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue ran up the old steps smiling as she hurriedly ran around the corner dropping behind the stone wall, Remy was quick to follow and dropped next to her laughing.

"_I've always loved the look of England, I'm so happy you bought us here Remy, I've never been happier." She smiled. _

_Remy grinned before lowering his head to hers. _

_**Why isn't she waking up?**_

_Rogue frowned, who wasn't waking up?_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy strode down the stairs sitting on the porch outside, a cigarette in his hand. Still no progress had shown.

Perhaps he would have no choice but to return her to the X-men mansion, they would know what to do, even if it meant giving her up.

She would never be happy with him, he had promised to protect her but instead, he had neglected her, let her out of his sight, and bought her to the land of his enemies. Put her both physically and emotionally in danger.

But she didn't want the bebe anyway, his mind proclaimed.

No she would be distraught. Things had changed for her.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue smiled as she tipped her glass to meet Remys.

"_Cheers to us, mon chere." He proclaimed claiming the glass with his lips and soon after her own. _

_Rogue smiled softly to herself. _

"_I love you mon Chere" He whispered. _

"_Ah love yah too." She smiled openly at him. _

"_Lets go to bed mon chere."_

_She smiled once again as he led her by the hand._

'_Never let things change'_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remys mind was made up, he had to give her back.

He wrote a note explaining what had happened to her, leaving out the mention of himself.

Lifting her gently with the help of Henri he sighed as he carefully placed her in the backseat, cautious not to harm her in any way more then he already had.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Much later, the mansion came into view, Remy quickly entered the code for the security and lifted her along with him up the stairs to the balcony by her room, slipping his old key in before placing her softly in her old bed, the note alongside her on her pillow.

Slowly he kissed her on the lips pressing his to her ruby ones.

He admired her before swallowing his sadness and jumping back out the balcony before setting off the security so Rogue would be discovered.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Remy had gone to go out of town but had hastily chose not too, he would remain hidden, just to see that she was found, then he would leave.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_Remy?_

_REMY?_

_Rogue couldn't find him anywhere. _

_Remy! She sighed as she saw him sitting on the bed. _

…_Suitcase beside him. _

"_Rems?" She asked. _

_He paid no attention to her as he walked through the door. _

_She followed him down to the garage._

"_Remy are we going somewhere?" She asked distraught. _

_He hopped in the drivers seat and the car took off down the drive way. _

"_REMY!" She screamed. _

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Rogue jumped up in her bed.

"Remy!"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Okay so review and I shall write more! Smiles No anonymous flames please, at least own up to your insults.


End file.
